The present invention relates generally to cookware handles, and more particularly to a long-lasting, high-heat resistant cookware handle.
Many different types of handles are known in the cookware industry for attachment to cookware vessels such as saucepans, frying-pans and the like. These handles must endure the rigorous kitchen environment, and enable the vessels to be gripped easily, even when hot. The best handles, therefore, are those with good thermal insulation properties and high durability.
Cookware handles are often formed from a cured phenolic resin or another thermosetting polymer. Phenolic molding materials have high-heat resistant characteristics and are resistant to deterioration. Very commonly, these phenolic handles are solid, compression molded parts that attach to a cookware vessel, for instance, by a screw boss molded into the handle.
Unfortunately, even phenolic handles can fail under extreme conditions, such as direct contact with a gas flame. These failures can be dangerous, especially if a handle breaks when the vessel is filled with extremely hot materials. Therefore, various attempts have been made at reinforcing these handles to prevent catastrophic failures. For instance, some manufacturers from hollow phenolic handles and insert a metal screw into the handle along the length of the handle as a strengthening reinforcement. However, these handles are still susceptible to dangerous failures because the phenolic is not well secured to the screw and may rotate about the screw. Other manufacturers have tried molding soft materials, like silicone rubber, over metal handles attached to a cookware vessel, but these soft materials do not last long and may not have the heat-resistant qualities of phenolic or other thermosetting polymers.